zeldafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Рупии (Rupee)
Рупии являются основными единицами валюты в серии The Legend of Zelda и получаются в основном за счет победы над врагами, кошения высокой травы или кустов и из сундуков с сокровищами. Они чаще всего используются для покупки предметов в магазинах любого рода, но также используются для игры в некоторые мини-игры. Варианты Рупии являются драгоценные камни одинаковой формы, но разного цвета. Связь между цветами и ценой несколько варьируется от игры к игре, но в стандарте Зеленые рупии стоят 1 рупию, Синие рупии - 5, Красные рупии - 20 и Фиолетовые рупии - 50. Другие менее распространенные цвета включают желтый (стоит 10 в The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker и The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess), оранжевый, серебряный и золотой (стоит 100, 200 и 300 соответственно, но в разных играх цена различаться). В The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time можно найти Серебряные рупии, которые можно найти в определенных подземельях и используются для открытия дверей, но стоят они всего 5 рупий. В некоторых играх Большие зеленые рупии стоят 100, а Большие красные рупии стоят 200. В The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass и The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Чёрные рупии (известные как Рупорс) имеют отрицательное значение и приведут к потере рупий Линка. В Phantom Hourglass из-за Большой чёрной рупии можно потерять 50 рупий, в то время как из-за средней рупии теряется 10. Использование Хотя рупии чаще всего используются для покупки товаров в магазинах, иногда они используются и в других целях. В оригинальной Legend of Zelda, каждый раз при стрельбе из лука расходуется одна рупия. В A Link to the Past если бросить определенное количество рупий в фонтан феи, то появится Фея и увеличит способность Линка переносить бомбы или стрел по выбору игрока. В Ocarina of Time сбор всех Серебрянных рупий в определенной комнате подземелья откроет запертую дверь. В Twilight Princess вместо маны Рупии используются для подпитки Волшебной брони. В Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Тинглу нужно собрать 100 рупий и бросить их в бассейн, чтобы попасть в Rupeeland. Он также стреляет ими в финального босса, Дядя Рупий для победы над ним. В Majora's Mask Рупии, как и остальные предметы не могут быть перемещены во времени; но можно сделать депозит в банк, и игрок сохранит свой банковский счет на протяжении всей игры. Рупии важны в каждой игре серии The Legend of Zelda, но в многопользовательской The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords они играют центральную роль в геймплее. Так в игру были добавлены Чёрные рупии (Чёрные рупии также появляются в The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass под названием Rupoors), заставляя Рупии Линка рассыпаться на земле; и Осколки Рупии, которые при сборе могут составить большую ценность, но бесполезны до этого момента. Рупор появляются под другим названием в Skyward Sword где они отбирают 10 рупий, если были собраны, из кошелька Линка. Создатель серии Сигэру Миямото назвал их "самый злой предмет в Хайруле." Рупорсы действуют как ловушке в мини-игре Thrill Digger. Также существуют другие единицы валюты, отличные от Рупии. В The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Subrosians принимают только кусочки руды в качестве валюты, и в The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, где игроки собирают и используют Камни Силы вместо Рупий. Но Рупии отсутствуют в Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, т. к. там нету денежной системы. В The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild магазин Fang and Bone имеют собственную валюту под названием Мон которые Линк может получить, продав Kilton Monster Extract, части монстров, драконов и стражи. Mon можно использовать только у Fang and Bone где он используется для покупки различных предметов. Mon изображена как фиолетовая монета с черепом, который соответствует символу темы монстров черепа Fang and Bone. Линк может носить столько же Mon, сколько и рупий, в количестве 999,999 единиц. Kilton шутит, что создал Mon для дестабилизации рынка, базирующегося на Рупиях и борьбы с истеблишментом, режде чем показать, что он просто шутит, и, по его словам, он так любит монстров, что превратил их в деньги в форме Mon, хотя неясно, имел ли он в виду буквально или в переносном смысле. Mon - одна из немногих валют, основанных на монетах, которые существуют в Хайруле, и только одна подтверждена для использования вместе с рупиями, хотя ее принимают только в Fang and Bone из-за ее природы в качестве специальной валюты для эксклюзивных магазинов. В Spirit Tracks есть предмет, известный как Двевняя золотая монета, которая представляет собой золотую монету с символом Трифорса и надписью на Хайлийском языке. В игровом описании говорится, что его хранение возвращает воспоминания о «''старых днях''», что может означать, что эти монеты могли использоваться в качестве валюты в ранние времена Нового Хайрула до тех пор, пока рупии не были вновь открыты и вновь представлены как основная валюта в Хайруле. В Twilight Princess, получив Магические доспехи в Мало Марта в Замковом городе, Линк может эффективно использовать броню только с рупиями. Вместо того, чтобы терять жизнь, он будет теряет рупии, если его ударит враг. Если у него кончатся рупии, доспехи станут бездействующими и будут замедлять его, как если бы он носил Железные сапоги. Интересно, что дом Джавани полон того, что может показаться золотыми монетами, которые он получил, продав свою душу. Его кот Грегал задается вопросом, что он и Джовани сделают со всеми этими деньгами, указывая на то, что золотые монеты рассматриваются как форма валюты, которая, очевидно, используется реже, чем рупии. Однако возможно, что эти монеты являются просто ценным сокровищем, которое можно продать или обменять на рупии, такие как Древние золотые монеты в Spirit Tracks. В Skyward Sword Могма и Мистер Туьерт показывают, что рупии добываются при ударе Рупийской руды, которую можно найти внутри Thrill Digger area. Рупийная руда имеет различную деноминацию, основанные на ее цвете, которые соответствуют рассматриваемой деноминации. Однако Mr. Tubert предупреждает Линка о рудt Черного Рупия, из которой выпадают rupoor's. Как и большинство рас, Mogma ценят рупии как ценные сокровища, и охота за сокровищами играет важную роль в культуре Mogma. Однако Mr. Tubert предпочитает проводить мини-игру Thrill Digger, так как его пещера полна руды. Предположительно, добыча руды в Хайруле после Skyward Sword объясняет, почему рупийная руда отсутствует в других играх, которые встречаются после Skyward Sword. В Triforce Heroes рупии используются в качестве валюты в Hytopia, хотя Линк может получить Античные монеты в качестве материалов. Как и Древние золотые монеты, античные монеты можно продавать за рупии, хотя они и являются также используется в качестве материалов для создания Outfit в Madam Couture's Boutique. In Breath of the Wild, Rupees are much less common and more often Link obtains Rupees by selling items such as ore from Ore Deposits, Materials, Armor, Elixirs, and Food Dishes create via Cooking. As a result, most shops and merchants will give Link the option to sell items. Thus Link acts as somewhat of a travelling merchant selling items for Rupees. Link can acquire specific items for sale via various activities such as Wood by logging, acquire minerals and gemstones from mining Ore Deposits, Hylian Rice by cutting grass in Necluda, or Tabantha Wheat by cutting grass in Tabantha Frontier. Even items that sell for very little can make a decent profit if Link acquires large amount of them such as Apples or Wood which are among two of the most easily acquired materials. Each material generally is of some value though some common items sell for less than rare or uncommon ones. Legal restrictions against selling "Voe" (men's) clothing in Gerudo Town do not apparently apply to Hylian travelers as Link in disguise can sell any type of normally sellable clothing to merchants and shops in Gerudo Town without issue. Link must give an offering of Rupees to the 4 Great Fairies, as well as the Horse God, Malanya to restore their powers. Rupees can no longer be obtained by cutting grass, though they can occasionally be found under rocks, breaking Pots, or destroying Metal Crates. Rupees may also be obtained from Treasure Chests and dropped by certain enemies such as Treasure Octorok, Yiga Footsoldiers, and Yiga Blademasters. There is also a race of glowing rabbit-like spirits called Blupees, which are known to collect Rupees. Shooting a Blupee with an Arrow or hitting it with a melee weapon will cause the Blupee to drop Rupees and run off then disappear (as Blupees cannot be killed). The Korok Peeks theorizes Blupees may in fact create Rupees instead of simply collecting them as other sources suggest. Link may also randomly receive Rupees from rescued travelers. While most of the time Link will find green, blue, and red rupees, he may rarely find Purple, Silver, and Gold Rupees under rocks or by breaking pots, though finding higher value Silver and Gold Rupees in this manner is very rare compared to finding Purple Rupees. Note the Rupees Link found under rocks and breaking pots is determined randomly, though some pots are more likely to drop rupees such as the ones found in Goron City. Rupees no longer appear when cutting grass though certain materials can be obtained through cutting grass such as the aforementioned Hylian Rice and Tabantha Wheat, though Link can also find Restless Crickets, Hightail Lizards, and Hot-Footed Frogs which can be sold for Rupees. Interestingly, Hylians and Gerudo are shown to value gemstones which can fetch a large amount of Rupees when sold depending on the gems rarity, with Diamonds being the most valuable. Rubies appear as one of the gemstones Link can find in the game and have no relation to Rupees, though a female traveler Brokka who mines gemstone actually sings (which appears in a small text bubble that occasionally pop over peoples heads when Link walks near them) "Rupees over rubies." to herself when Link passes by her. Ironically, most Gorons consider gemstones to be unappetizing rocks and do not value them as other races such as Hylians and Gerudo. However some Gorons have discovered that Gemstones can be used as a valuable trade items and much of Goron City's economy is built around the gemstone and mineral ore trade. Link himself can use gemstones as a way to obtain a lot Rupees quickly by selling them to merchants and shops. Food Dishes create by cooking also tend to fetch more Rupees than the ingredients used to create them, though failed food dishes sell for very little. Some food dishes can easily sell for 100 Rupees or higher and allow Link to turn less valuable but common cooking ingredients such as Apples, Hylian Shrooms, and Hyrule Herbs into more valuable food dishes which he can then sell for Rupees. Interestingly, not all dishes or even materials sell for what one might think as Fairy Tonic and Fairies sell for which is quite odd given the usefulness and rarity of Fairies (However its possible that this is out of respect to Fairies which are sentient living creatures and to discourage catching and cooking them for profit). As in past titles, certain mini-games allow Link to win Rupees thus some such as the Treasure Chest Shop function as gambling with the Treasure Chest Shop in Lurelin Village being referred to directly as a gambling establishment and the fisherman Numar has even apparently developed a gambling problem to the point he will ask Link to loan him 100 Rupees promising to pay Link ten times (1000 Rupees) that if he wins though he apparently never wins as he always seems to end up flat broke. The Treasure Chest Shop itself is all based on chance and luck thus it is a poor method for acquiring Rupees. Other mini-games like Footrace tend to be better as they rely more on Link's skills. Certain side quests reward Link with Rupees and some open up potentially lucrative opportunities to sell specific items to certain individuals after specific side quests are completed such as Baked Apples to Juney or Flint to Jogo though the more Link sells to them the greater the payout. Различия в номиналах Примечание: Из-за монохромной графики Game Boy, оригинальная версия ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening содержит рупии, которые идентичны по внешнему виду, независимо от их стоимости. Однако путаницы обычно избегают из-за того факта, что все рупии, найденные «валяющимися вокруг», стоят одну рупию, а более крупные купюры появляются только в сундуках - в этом случае игроку прямо говорят, сколько они стоят в любом случае. В оригинальной версии игры рупии были черно-белыми, но в версии DX все они синие, за исключением красных в Trendy Game и зеленых в Color Dungeon. ''Примечание 2: Бонусная комната в Останки Змеи и Древних руинах в ''The legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons заполнена темно-зелеными рупиями и Желтые рупии соответственно. В отличие от обычных зеленых рупий, эти рупии циклически проходят через различные оттенки и имеют случайное значение 1, 5, 10 или 20 рупий, а все желтые рупии равны примерно 100.'' Описания из Breath of the Wild Прочие появления Link's Crossbow Training Собирая Рупии, Линк увеличивает счет. Разбивая горшки, черепа и другие разрушаемые объекты, может выпасть Оранжевая рупия, которая стоит 1000 очков, но после выпадения они начнут уменьшать ценность, из-за чего нужно сделать быстрый выстрел по ним для сбора максимального количества очков. Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Rupees are integral to the plot of Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, as the main plot revolves around Tingle collecting enough Rupees to construct the Tower and thus gain entry into Rupeeland. Rupees are involved in almost all of the game's interactions, to the point where Tingle's health and Rupees are one and the same, and even starting a conversation with someone requires a payment of Rupees. Hyrule Warriors Rupees appear as currency in Hyrule Warriors. Like the canon series, Rupees appear by cutting grass, dropped by defeated enemies, or obtained by breaking Pots. Rupees appear as Green, Blue, and Red. Unlike past games, Rupees are collected automatically as soon as they appear (which was likely done to make collecting Rupees easier, so as to not distract the player from combat). Additionally, Rupees can be acquired by selling off extra weapons. Parasol from Hyrule Warriors]] In the Majora's Mask DLC, special Rupee Competitions appear as Scenarios on the Termina Adventure Map. The goal of Rupee Competitions is to collect more Rupees than the Enemy. During these scenarios, Rupee Fairies can be collected to temporarily increase the amount of Rupees dropped by enemies. The 8-Bit Rupee also appears as Agitha's 8-bit Parasol weapon in the Twilight Princess DLC. There is also a Apothecary mixture called Rupee Festival that increases the amount of Rupees dropped for one battle, while the Rupee+ weapon skill that can increase the amount of Rupees earned in battle. When the mixture is in effect, it causes Silver and Gold Rupees to drop to signify the increase. Hyrule Warriors Legends Rupees return as the game's currency and play much the same role as in Hyrule Warriors. In addition to the Rupee Festival mixture and Rupee+ weapon skill, there is also a Rental Skill for Companion Fairies that increases the amount of Rupees found. Rupee Competitions also return in Adventure Mode. However, due to the removal of 8-bit weapons, Agitha's 8-Bit Rupee Parasol weapon does not appear in Hyrule Warriors Legends. en:Rupee Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Категория:Предметы The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Категория:Предметы Hyrule Warriors